Baby, Good Night
by culpaeros
Summary: ShizuoxIzaya; established relationship. Shizuo really should learn to keep his hands to himself when Izaya is trying to sleep. One-shot.


**Title**: Baby, Good Night  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Izaya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>molestation during sleep, night gear

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>Silence reigns over the neutral colored Shinjuku apartment. Nothing, not even the sounds from the still busy night life that fills the streets can breach the walls of solitude that encases the loft, separating its occupants from the world around them - if only for a few hours. Two males lie in a heap of tangled arms, legs and sheets, the blonde's arm extended out and serving as both their pillow as the real ones went missing in their earlier playful love making. It had been only half a day and night since the blonde had returned to his lover, having left when he became needed by his brother for protection purposes when a few fan's overstepped the boundary lines of avidity and stalker. After all, there was no better bodyguard than that of Heiwajima Shizuo just like how there was no better informant with the ability to track down said fans addresses as Orihara Izaya.<p>

Bleary mocha eyes drifted open, hazed over still from his barely conscious state. He let out a slight groan, his neck hurting from its position upon his arm and causing him to lift it just so he could roll it once, twice, until it cracked and he could lie back comfortably down. The raven before him seemed undisturbed by this movement, his chest rising and falling without so much as a hitch from beneath that slightly too big hoodie that he insisted on wearing at night. He claimed it was because Shizuo liked to keep the air conditioning on too low but the loose shorts that encased his waist were a direct contrast to this statement.

Not that Shizuo ever brought this up.

The debt collector raised his free arm, running it through his blonde locks with a sigh as he tried to get back to sleep. However Izaya seemed to sense the movement, his lip's parting as a breath escaped him before his head cuddled closer between Shizuo's arm, neck and chest. Shizuo froze for a moment, having been unprepared for the informants moving so much closer, when they were already pretty damn close to begin with, and thus losing the spot for his own head. Mocha eyes rolled, the word's 'Fucking flea' echoing inside of his mind slightly though he made no effort to move him.

Resting his chin upon that raven head Shizuo allowed his eyes to wander, drifting down the curve of Izaya's spine, around the slight bump of his beautiful bottom, across the long expanse of muscular legs -commonly used to escape him- that were partly hidden by sheets and all the way to the socked feet that were poking out the end of the twisted and disarrayed covers.

To say his eyes feasted upon the lithe male's body would be a bit crude. Even though the two did, for the most part, like it rough between them due to the feeling of ecstasy when they are brought onto the brink of pleasure and pain they also thoroughly appreciated everything that the other's body offered them. Without really thinking about it Shizuo's forefinger trailed down Izaya's side, the fabric of that hoodie soft and tugging with it before his arm roped around Izaya's middle.

With Izaya still too far gone in his sleep to get horny and stop him Shizuo's hand continued wandering, bright mocha eyes following its path. It trailed up his back, stopping just at the raven's neck to give a light massaging pressure to it as his fingers spread out below the base of the neck and the top of his shoulders. Izaya seemed to like this, his raven locks rubbing against Shizuo as he fidgeted slightly and making the blonde realize he should try such a move when the other was actually awake.

Continuing with the light massage, Shizuo's pillow for an arm bent slightly now that Izaya was further upon his bicep. Bending it at the elbow he laid it atop the raven's head so that his fingers could play lightly in those locks. This only lasted for a few seconds however when soon enough that hand drifted further down Izayas head so that a finger could begin to trail up and down, _up and down_upon the sensitive spot behind Izaya's ear. The informant let out a light mewl, hips digging into Shizuos as they tried once more to get more than just close with his lover's body.

_To try and get closer than either of them could ever physically be._

A smirk played about on Shizuo's face at that, stopping his massaging hand so as to trail it down Izaya's spine, feeling every little bump through the light hoodie until he reached the bottom edge. Pausing at the hem, his eyes flickered down to Izaya's still peacefully content face as if he wanted to be sure the other was still asleep. Seeing no sign of his awakening Shizuo's hand went lower, curious fingers lightly groping his clothed bottom before rubbing along the crack of it, pausing for a second too long upon that hot hole that would often send Shizuo into white bliss.

Izaya's leg twitched, brushing Shizuo's and causing the male to move his hand finally, content for the time being to leave that part unexplored. Slightly pouty lip's pressed against the top of Izaya's head, a calming gesture used more to trick the slumbering informant into thinking nothing was wrong as that heated hand finally reached as far as it could go. Fingers twitched to touch a thigh but at this angle and with Shizuo's height, such a wish seemed as though it was going to be left unfulfilled.

And, like Izaya, Shizuo didn't really like not getting his way.

"Izaya-kun, are you awake?"

….

"I-zaaaa-yaaaa-kunnn…"

No answer.

Probably would've helped if Shizuo spoke louder than a whisper but he didn't seem to think about that as he unraveled his arm from around Izaya's head, extending it out once more with a rather concentrated expression. When the raven made no sign of awakening still Shizuo decided that desperate times call for desperate measures.

So he immediately flexed his muscle before bouncing the arm as though all that had happened was a muscle spasm.

Izaya seemed to almost instantly awaken; his eyelid's fluttering open and revealing slightly dimmed crimson eyes.

"Oh good, you are awake"

A frown graced Izaya's features at this, lifting his head as he tried to blink away the residue of sleep so as to gaze into Shizuo's slightly smirking face. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really I ju-"

"Then why the hell are you waking me up?"

Shizuo's smirk widened. Izaya was always cranky when he first wakes up; good morning cuddling was nearly nonexistent in their relationship.

"I missed you?"

Izaya's eyes narrowed at that lying smirk on Shizuo's face before he turned to roll away. "You make an uncomfortable pillow." Was the raven's biting retort only to find his movements stop when Shizuo slid his forefinger into the hem of Izaya's shorts. "Are you sure about that?" Izaya matched Shizuo's wolfish grin with his own calculating smile, eyes finally clearing as he leaned back down so that his elbows came to rest on the bed beside Shizuo's head. "Completely. Shizu-chan is all muscle, no fat. Who wants to sleep willingly upon that?"

Izaya's smile spread into his cocky ass smirk.

"Shall I prove it to you?"

Raising one of his hands he placed it upon their plush mattress, lifting his body so that he could half slide with Shizuo as he pushed the blonde from off his side. Shizuo fell onto his back with a slight 'hmph' before Izaya was on top of him, his head falling to rest between collarbone and neck while his legs fell in between Shizuo's. "See? Hardly comfortable." Shizuo didn't reply, his face looking thoughtfully down at the male on top of him before that curious hand of his started wandering. At first Izaya didn't seem to think much of this until it slide over his bottom, rubbing circles around his hole but denying him the pleasure of having it actually touched before settling upon an heated thigh.

"Hmmm…" Was the articulate reply finally given as long fingers traced obscure patterns upon the other's skin. The mere touch made an odd feeling settle in Izaya, one of obscure happiness, warmth, and appreciation with a hint of lust. However it was like a low dose of whatever drug Shizuo was to Izaya, one that he could take without any problems. So he ignored that hand, eyes drifting closed once more as he made himself comfortable upon the hard body under him.

Unfortunately for the sleepy informant Shizuo's hand wasn't as content with that as he was.

Red eyes flashed open once more when the inquisitive hand began to bunch his shorts up, sliding closer and closer still towards his bottom. Unsure of what he was doing, Izaya lifted his head so that he could look at Shizuos expression of concentration, dark eyebrows uplifted in a questioning gesture.

"Shizu-cha-"

Izaya cut his own words off this time as the wandering hand finally slid completely up the long shorts to give that cute bottom a squeeze. Eyes going wide for a second, he lifted himself to glance over his shoulder as if to confirm that yes that was Shizuo's hand squeezing his ass before glancing back down at Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan I'm trying to sleep"

Frustration filtered through Izaya's almost whiny words as he stared down at the blonde under him. Shizuo's smirk widened, mocha eyes glowing in the dark as he slowly began to withdraw his hand. "Give me a kiss then and I promise to stop." Now it was Izaya's turn to roll his eyes at his affectionate lover. The blonde was always trying to make them seem more and more like a real normal couple than whatever kind of skewed relationship they did have. But as Izaya was tired, having not slept the night before from excitement over his return, he thought he could quickly oblige the one request.

Sliding one arm out from under him, Izaya clutched lightly at his lovers t-shirt as he moved to connect their lips. The one second kiss that was supposed to pass between them however soon catapulted into something else entirely. Shizuo's taste was almost as delicious for Izaya as ootoro was (almost, he would gladly eat a year's worth of ootoro than a year's worth of Shizuo) so when the blonde deepened it the raven was more than willing. The feeling of a suffocating heat began to settle around them, both pairs of eyes closing as Shizuo's tongue brushed against Izaya's lower lip. The raven obliged, giving the debt collector a small opening for that oral muscle to plunge into his mouth.

At first Shizuo simply slid his tongue over Izaya's, allowing the two to twine and dance to a rhythm only they knew. However, as if to serve as a distraction as his hot hand began to rub a thigh once more, it soon moved to massage the top of the raven's mouth. It worked, at first. Until Shizuo's fingers moved further up and then back down in a repetitive and very stimulating motion. Izaya twitched at the touch, seeming as though he wanted to break apart but Shizuo's mouth held him captive as drifting fingers continued pressing and massaging.

Finally once Shizuo's other hand began to repeat that pattern upon Izayas back the informant had reached his limit.

"Shizu-chan please!"

The words were exasperatedly breathed out as Izaya placed his hands upon either side of that blonde head and pushed himself up. "I need to sleep! Some of us have work in the morning." Shizuo's smirk was back and despite Izaya's attempt to roll away he held on with one hand while the other one slid further up those teasing shorts. "Is this distracting for you?" A forefinger pressed against Izaya's hot hole, the informant having foolishly gone to bed without any undergarments on.

"Shizu! St-Stop…!"

Izaya quivered, his crimson eyes flashing rebelliously only for that middle finger to breach the first ring of muscles. An unwilling groan fell from Izaya's lips, his leg twitching once more as Shizuo pressed his finger in deeper, deeper, and deeper still. "What has gotten into that protozoan brain of yours? Its 4 in the morning!" Shizuo shrugged, or at least tried to before slowly pulling his finger back out to the nail and thrusting it back in. Izaya squirmed on top of him, attempting to get away before it was too late only for Shizuo to turn the tables once more as he rolled back onto his side and caused Izaya to fall as well with a light gasp.

Shizuo didn't give Izaya neither time nor the chance to get situated after that, instead his forefinger soon followed the first. Izaya's body arched as the digit intruded him, hips grinding lightly against the lower half of Shizuo's stomach from where he had landed.

"If you don't want it, just say so Izaya-kun."

Izaya's mouth dropped open, his refusal upon the tip of his tongue when those long fingers curled just right and struck his sweet spot. Instead a rather loud mewl slipped out, eyes squeezing shut as his body convulsed with the pleasure that assaulted him. Hands digging into blonde hair, Izaya's breath quickened, eyes trying to be forced to remain open only for Shizuo to repeat the move and cause another convulsion from his lover. "That's what I thought." Izaya shook his head, arms wrapping tighter around that blonde head as Shizuo's speed began to pick up.

"Sh-Shizu…ha-ah!"

His fingers now brushed teasingly against that bundle of nerves, just enough to keep Izaya upon that dangerous edge while remaining on earth instead of lost in the pleasure. Their breathing became heated, turning into light pants as Shizuo played in Izaya's hole. Seeing how much force was necessary to prevent the muscles from sucking him in, how far he could scissor and how hard he could push in to make Izaya moan. Frankly Shizuo was enjoying himself just from this and could have gladly gone on fucking the louse with his fingers if the other didn't finally speak up.

"Nngh! Shizu-chan, just get it over with!"

How sexy Izaya.

"Get what over with?"

Izaya thought he was an idiot half the time anyways, didn't hurt to play the damn act as Shizuo's fingers twisted to press into the raven's prostate. Izaya cried out, clinging harder to his lovers head as the digits continued to massage the nerves, electrocuting him in sheer overwhelming pleasure.

"Fuck! Shizuo!"

Shizuo's grin reappeared, a breathy laugh escaping his lips before finally pulling his fingers out to lift his body over Izaya's. "Where'd you put the lube?" Izaya's eyes widened, clearly having not thought of that before he groaned, realizing it was probably lost somewhere in the room after their earlier trysts. "I can handle it just quit delaying." Izaya's eyes hardened as Shizuo pulled his shorts off, sliding them down to his ankles before Izaya flipped over, bottom in air, impatiently waiting to be filled again. Pulling his sweatpants down just enough for his own hardened cock to come out, Shizuo smeared the precome as best as he could before lining it up with the raven's aching hole.

Izaya let out a small breath, forehead laying upon his arm as inch by inch Shizuo buried himself to the hilt, stopping only once his hips prevented any further movement.

"Shit…Relax a little Izaya…"

Izaya shook his head, body quivering slightly as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. It hurt, fuck it hurt. And at the same time it offered him a sense of completion that he never realized he lacked until Shizuo was filling him. "Izaya…" Shizuo arched his back, hands releasing Izaya's hips so as to slide under his hoodie. "Relax." A finger brushed over a hardened nipple and Izaya gasped, his bottom pushing back as if to try and get more of Shizuo only to realize he had already taken everything in. "_Relax_" His hands wandered back down, pressing against Izaya's skin before pushing the males hoodie up. Bending further, Shizuo brushed his lips over Izaya's spine for a brief second before lightly sucking upon a patch of skin.

Izaya's body quivered at the sensation as Shizuo proceeded to kiss and suck at his skin. His back curved at a deep angle, his head lifting once more as he tried to lead that mouth up towards him. When Shizuo showed no sign of doing what Izaya wanted however red eyes flashed and then suddenly Izaya grabbed the headboard, pulling himself forward so that Shizuo fell back out. His hoodie landed lopsidedly upon his stomach, a sliver of it still noticeable as the raven turned upon his lover and pushed him back down onto the sheets. Shizuo's mocha eyes were filled with confusion but he willingly allowed him the brief moment of dominance.

Izaya's eyes glimmered like a cat that had just located its prey as he crawled up to Shizuo, straddling his hips with a cocky smirk. "Never have a neantherdal do a genius' job." Shizuo still seemed confused until Izaya lifted his hips, taking the blonde's prick back in quicker than when Shizuo had done it. The pain caused Izaya to flinch but he soon recovered, lifting his hips back up and down until the hurt was replaced by beautiful bliss.

Shizuo's hands dug into the sheets, his head back slightly as he groaned when Izaya began to clench his muscles down. This caused Izaya to smirk and, still maintaining a steady bounce, he skimmed his own hands across Shizuo's clothed chest.

"Off."

One word was all that was needed for Shizuo to lift his upper body just enough for Izaya to tug the shirt away. It joined the missing pillows and lube in the darkness of the room as Izaya dug his fingers into Shizuo's hard abs. The blonde moaned, that spring inside him tightening when the pain only increased his pleasure. Still sitting up, he laid one hand upon Izaya's waist, helping the informant build speed before his other grabbed that bobbing cock. Izaya purred, head nuzzling into Shizuo's neck with the first stroke when all of a sudden the angle was changed and white flashed across his vision once more.

"AH! FUCK!"

This seemed to be all that Shizuo needed to hear.

Abandoning his ministrations to Izaya's cock Shizuo leaned forward. The raven toppled over, back arching as Shizuo's prick hit the bundle of nerves again. The blonde let out a possessive growl, all but throwing one of those long legs over his shoulder before pounding harshly into that tight, hot ass.

Izaya's hands scrambled, nails scratching down Shizuo's chest as he tried to find something to hold onto, something to anchor him to this world as white stars became all that he could see and electricity all that he could feel. Each stroke brought him closer and closer to that painful edge, his cry's becoming louder and louder with each thrust as that throbbing rod became unmerciless in its ramming.

"Nnn-GAH SH-SHIZU A-AH!"

His cries spurned his lover on as Shizuo pushed harder, faster, building as much of the pleasure as they could handle and more with each thrust until finally Izaya screamed out.

Almost instantly his muscles clamped down on Shizuo's prick, causing the blonde to half growl, half groan at the feeling of it as white cum spurted out in jets from Izaya's cock. The raven's body shuddered, back still arching at an obscure angle as Shizuo gritted his teeth. All it took was a few more frenzied thrusts into that hot hole and soon enough his own come filled his lover. The liquid beat further upon Izaya's prostrate as it shot out, elongating the white hot ecstasy that had fallen over him before trinkling out and down the cause of all this: those teasing thighs.

Izaya's body slumped before Shizuo had even pulled out, the raven collapsing breathlessly in his own release as he struggled for breath. Shizuo's chest heaved as well while he moved backwards. More come dripped down Izaya's leg's as the blonde freed himself and Shizuo was just about to comment about what to do when a light snore reached his ears.

"…"

Despite the smile that spread upon his face Shizuo sighed unhappily. Dragging his now scratched up and tired body out of the bed he moved towards the dresser where they kept the box of tissues and condoms (forgotten once more) to grab a few of the white cloths.

Swiftly Shizuo cleaned Izaya up as best as he could, the raven now far too tired to wake up even when Shizuo experimented by snapping his fingers next to his ears.

Shizuo grinned

He was going to get in trouble in the morning.

Gathering Izaya up in his arms, the blonde paused just long enough to get pants back on each of their bodies before grabbing some still unstained sheets and dragging them off the bed.

He was also going to get in trouble for not cleaning the bedroom up thoroughly too.

But as he collapsed onto the living room coach and arranged the informant on top of him before dragging the covers on top of them both he didn't seem to mind.

Instead his hand went back to gently massaging the raven's neck, lulling him into a far deeper and nicer sleep than the raven could ever remember having.

Too bad he wouldn't be taking that into account when he gets his own revenge tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>An: Ahaha I cant plot to save my life. Well for those who were asking for a sequel to _Not Enough _when I wrote this fic I had in mind it being a _type_ of sequel.

Though in actuality ya'll didnt get your Shizu come home smut pffft. Maybe I can write that too when I have time.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
